Riley ordered a snow cone with $4$ flavors. Caleb ordered his with $2$ flavors. How many fewer flavors did Caleb order?
To find how many fewer flavors ${\text{Caleb}}$ ordered than ${\text{Riley}}$, we can subtract. $4$ $2$ $?$ Riley's flavors Caleb's flavors fewer flavors ${4} - {2} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the number of ${\text{fewer flavors}}$. $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ ${4} - {2} = {2}$ Caleb ordered ${2}$ fewer flavors than Riley.